disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard Helperman/Gallery
Images of Leonard Helperman, one of the three main characters of Teacher's Pet and the owner of Spot/Scott Leadready II, Pretty Boy, and Mr. Jolly, and Leslie Dunkling's boyfriend. A Lick is still a Kiss (1).jpg Spot and leonard.jpg Leonard Helperman.jpg 1087259503.jpg 46teacherspet.gif Char 32633 thumb.jpg Disneysteacherspet.jpg Leonard Helperman.jpg Leonard helperman and leslie dunkling by derrick55-d4yjdae.jpg tumblr_ma0e7flaLa1r3jtxx.png tumblr_ma0eofKg1z1r3jtxx.png Tumblr ma0eibKtfU1r3jtxx.png Tumblr ma0ebs4Rom1r3jtxx.png|Give us another hug tumblr_ma1eqkV2wc1r3jtxx.png|Awestruck tumblr_ma1evjPcSE1r3jtxx.png|Mwah tumblr_ma1euiaVne1r3jtxx.png|Leonard lets out a Big "NOOOOO!" upon finding out Scott is really Spot tumblr_ma0emoMqO21r3jtxx.png|That was strange Tumblr mavgmoTbCU1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tp-1.JPG Leonard grimacing.jpg tumblr_ma0ed2bfOa1r3jtxx.png tumblr_ma1eo5NxMq1r3jtxx.png Tumblr ma0epqAKLE1r3jtxx.png 01.jpg 432021930.jpg 88688.jpg 464535.jpg 467544.jpg 2393939.jpg 4356645.jpg 8656579.jpg 10233434.jpg 13465543.jpg 24455678.jpg 034444344.jpg 45501111.jpg 55342222.jpg 055534333.jpg 66666646.jpg 87534378.jpg 96644404.jpg 300777766.jpg 455555344.jpg 534332113.jpg 555959555.jpg Taint Valentines Day (3).jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.03.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.56.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.43.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.24.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.55.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.12.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 9.52.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.31.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 6.12.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.12.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.35.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.00.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.36.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.01.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 9.10.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.08.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-26 at 7.57.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 9.20.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-26 at 7.56.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 9.16.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-26 at 7.55.28 PM.png Love.png 331px-Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9 16 09 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.42.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-03 at 8.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 7.34.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 9.14.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 6.09.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 6.12.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.47.59 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-01 at 9.07.44 PM.png|Leonard having been kissed by Younghee Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 9.08.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 7.00.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.19.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 5.52.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-03 at 8.24.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 9.50.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 9.59.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 9.57.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 9.59.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.11.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.17.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.16.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.15.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.10.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.37.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.13.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.10.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.40.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 7.56.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 8.07.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 8.04.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 8.05.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.40.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.26.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 6.52.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 7.57.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.41.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 10.58.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.38.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 8.50.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.40.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.08.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.39.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.12.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.09.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.13.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.10.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.28.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 8.16.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.09.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 9.05.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.07.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.09.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.08.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.07.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 7.13.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 7.18.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 9.18.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 9.18.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 7.13.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 9.11.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 9.16.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 5.33.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 5.33.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 5.47.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 5.47.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 5.47.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.06.32 PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_8.58.25_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-09_at_9.12.11_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-09_at_7.50.36_PM.png I Love oyu Leonard.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 10.01.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 4.13.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 4.14.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 4.15.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 4.13.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 4.16.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 4.14.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-28 at 7.01.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-28 at 7.02.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 4.14.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-28 at 7.04.47 PM.png VXL4bcVNQ7.jpg JF2YZjsb3N.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.40.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.42.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.41.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.41.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.41.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.41.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.43.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.43.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.42.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-01 at 4.16.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.43.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-01 at 4.16.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-01 at 4.15.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-03 at 10.32.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-03 at 10.38.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.05.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.05.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.06.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.03.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.03.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 5.49.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 5.42.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 5.41.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-13 at 9.35.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.16.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.19.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.33.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.17.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.34.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.56.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.19.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.55.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.33.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.32.34 AM.png awestruck.JPG screenshot.JPG untitled6.png Screen Shot 2013-04-22 at 5.56.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-22 at 5.56.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-22 at 5.54.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-22 at 5.54.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-23 at 7.36.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-23 at 7.32.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-24 at 10.49.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-24 at 10.49.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-24 at 10.47.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.37.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.44.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.38.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.40.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 4.53.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.43.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.41.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 6.47.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 6.45.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 6.45.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 6.46.13 PM.png|Leonard after being beat up by the girls Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 6.44.32 PM.png fool.JPG hehe.JPG Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 7.58.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 7.59.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 7.59.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.22.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.39.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.30.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.31.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 8.53.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 8.54.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 8.54.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.18.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.19.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.24.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.25.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 8.53.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.20.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 8.50.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 5.25.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 5.25.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 6.06.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 6.06.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 6.26.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.05.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.08.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.10.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.10.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.04.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.07.08 PM.png Pile of junk.JPG Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.07.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-20 at 8.02.59 AM.png sunnt florida.JPG looking at the picture.JPG You are grounded.JPG a boy needs a dog.JPG thats right.JPG oh scott.JPG best friends.JPG I hate dogs.JPG Florida.JPG leonard crying.JPG oh no.JPG Screen Shot 2013-05-25 at 6.15.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-27 at 9.18.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-27 at 9.17.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-27 at 9.17.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-25 at 6.13.49 PM.png Whatsup.JPG jealousy.JPG kissing my baby.JPG Poor boy.JPG Oh god.JPG My best friend.JPG Sorry.JPG Screen Shot 2013-05-27 at 9.18.59 PM.png Oh snap.JPG scott leonard and the class.JPG whoa.JPG oh fine.JPG leonard shocked.JPG Go home spot.JPG leonard as a baby.JPG|Leonard as a baby Fight time.JPG I am your dog.JPG Awesome.JPG Moo.JPG Scott, leonard, and mrs helperman.JPG You be floys.JPG Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.33.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 6.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 6.29.08 PM.png Ian, Leonard, and Scott.png i love messing things up.JPG Leonard_angry.jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-26 at 7.52.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.55.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.54.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-29 at 6.56.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-24 at 10.47.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-29 at 6.57.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.40.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 6.10.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-29 at 6.55.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.19.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.44.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-03 at 8.29.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 6.46.27 PM.png Tumblr mzkour49QX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Screen Shot 2014-03-23 at 4.46.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-23 at 4.46.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-23 at 4.47.00 PM.png Tumblr_ndep0tsq4O1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Teacherspetballgame.png Leonard and his mother looks up with their binoculars.png DmshYv0W0AAPaLQ.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Teacher's Pet galleries